


changeable impressions

by summerdayghost



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Pietro doesn’t like Daken’s hair.





	changeable impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of villains menacing villains. I know neither of these two are _always_ villains, but it worked well enough for my purposes. This is more than 100 words.

Pietro was quick in everything he did and that included judging people. Most of his acquaintances over the years had told that he should be more lenient and open minded. All of them were idiots. His life had taught him many lessons, and one of those lessons was that what you saw was generally what you got. Pietro usually saw trash.

The guy next to him on the bench was a lame hipster. Pietro knew this because he had eyes and was capable of seeing his mohawk. He wasn’t exactly the sort to keep a running tally on the quality of strangers’ hair, but if he was he had a lower opinion of this person than anyone else he had encountered in a long time.

There was nothing else wrong with the guy appearance wise. His face wasn’t half bad and his clothing was clean. It was just that the haircut was ill advised. Horrendous even.

Because the universe was opposed to Pietro enjoying a single moment of peace the guy dared speak to him, “Daddy issues?”

Pietro glared, “Excuse me.”

“I have them too,” the guy laughed, actually laughed, “We’re going to have to fight over who has them worse though.”

“I don’t know you,” he got up to leave.

Whatever game this lunatic was playing he wanted no part in it.

“Oh, but you will,” the guy leaned back with a smirk.

Pietro took a deep breath and sat back down. Despite the way his head was screaming at him for it he began to wonder if maybe he was too quick to judge this one. Maybe he did want to know this guy.

He still thought the hair was stupid. Not even a god could alter that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
